Des yeux améthyste
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Bon je suis nulle en summary comme d'habitue. C'est une jeune fille de la lignée de Vanyel, qui va devenir quelqu'un de tres important! Chapitre 1 upload!


Imari: Bonjour à tous!! Eh oui!! La première fic sur Valdemar! Pas croyable, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'ai eu un petit coup d'inspiration (ma Muse est passé par là lol!) alors j'ai écrit. Ce premier chapitre est peut-être un peu lourd mais bon, on verra bien avec vos commentaires!  
  
Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi Vanyel Ashkevron, Stefen, Flammechant et Valdemar ne m'appartiennent pas.. (Et Tylendel, je peux?? Non?? Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!) Lol! Oui! Mercedes Lackey tient sûrement à eux... Et bien sûre je ne gagne pas de blé en mettant cette story... sinon je serais déjà devenu milliardaire!! Ptdrr!! Non je rigole...  
  
Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Des yeux améthyste  
  
Chapitre 1: éveil à la magie  
  
"Je suis invisible aux yeux de tous, étrangère au temps où je me trouve. Je le sais, je le sens. Les étalages d"objets étranges et grossiers me le rappellent à chaque pas, à chaque regard.  
  
Je marche, droit devant, passant à travers les gens. Puis d'un coup. Une lumière aveuglante, m'emportant dans un décor différend. C'est au même moment, à la même époque, je le sais, je le sens.  
  
Je me trouve à présent dans une forêt. C'est la nuit, la lune n'éclaire même pas. Pourtant je vois, comme si la lumière qui m'avait amené dans cette endroit me donnait de la lumière, se pressant là où mes yeux se posent.  
  
Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Mais mon rêve ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Je sens le sol tremblé sous mes pieds sous les coups de sabots d'un cheval rapide. Vraiment trop rapide. Je ne le vois pas. Mon intuition me dirige. Il passe devant moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Il n'est pas normal il est bien trop rapide pour l'être.  
  
Toujours des questions sans réponses. Mais le rêve continue. Mes questions disparaissent alors que la lumière aveuglante m'emporte vers un autre lieu hors de mon temps.  
  
Je connais ce passage! C'est le pire. Je rêve. Je le sais, je le sens. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mon ventre se noue, les battements de mon c?ur s'accélèrent. Je ferme les yeux. Mais mon rêve, comme pensant, m'oblige à voir. Alors la scène se dessine dans mes yeux fermés par le dégoût. La mort est là, présente. J'ai peur. Ce n'est qu'un rêve mais j'ai peur.  
  
Vanyel Ashkevron se bat! Mais il va perdre, emportant son ennemie, dans sa chute. Perdre n'est pas le mot. Mais il va mourir.  
  
D'où me vient son nom? Vanyel Ashkevron? Qui est-il? Je ne le connais pas. Et pourtant, mon esprit s'insurge. 'Tu le connais, me répète-t-il, rappelle- toi. Mais me rappeler de quoi? Toute mon enfance s'est déroulé dans mon village.  
  
Alors mon rêve m'aide, et c'est comme si une mémoire oubliée, comme si un souvenir enfouit au plus profond de moi refaisait surface.  
  
Vanyel Ashkevron! Héraut Mage de la reine Selenay! Ces mots me viennes à l'esprit, si vite! Mais je n'en connais pas le sens! Alors qu'en faire?  
  
Une brume épaisse m'enveloppe. Non! Pas sa! C'est bien assez de supporté ce rêve toute les nuits depuis une semaine! Je n'en peux plus! Je ne veux rien voir de nouveau!  
  
_ Du calme mon enfant. Je ne te ferais rien, Coeurouvert, Beautéeor! Calme- toi!  
  
J'essaie de parler, mais impossible. Mes lèvres sont comme soudés.  
  
_Je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu as ma parole, mon enfant. Je suis venu pour ton éveil.  
  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Eveil? Qu'est-ce donc?  
  
_Je vais tout t'expliquer Coeurouvert. Ton nom, et même tes noms, ne t'ont jamais surprise?  
  
Comment pouvais-t-il savoir? Bien sûr que ses noms n'étaient pas commun, ici, dans les plaines de Dorisha! Elle avait un nom exotique, mais personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué leur provenance. Elle n'avait même jamais demandé, préférant réfléchir elle-même!  
  
_Coeurouvert et Beautéeor ne sont pas des noms Shin'a'in, tu en convins. T'es-tu jamais demandé d'où ils venaient? Pourquoi tu avais deux noms au lieu d'un seul?  
  
Coeurouvert était complètement perdue. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
  
La forme sombre qu'elle entrevoyait fit un mouvement de son bras, comme pour donner quelque chose. Sa parole revint, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Qui êtes-vous?  
  
_Qui je suis? Allons! Tu le sais! Au fond de toi, tu le sais!  
  
Je me mets à réfléchir vite. Je le saurais? Moi? Mais je n'ai aucune idée.  
  
Un rire retentit! C'est lui! Donc cette personne est quelqu'un que je ne connaîtrais pas vraiment mais qui sûrement connaît mon rêve.  
  
_Bien! Tu avances! Bien sûre que je connais ton rêve! C'est moi qui te l'ai donné. J'en fais parti, chère petite.  
  
Et mon cerveau recommence à surchauffer. Il sait? Il me l'a donnée? Quel cadeau! Merci bien! J'aurais pu m'en passer. Enfin. Il fait partit de mon rêve? Ce pourrait être. non. Mais c'est le seul nom dont je me souvienne, donc sa ne serait pas étonnant. pourtant. non. je dois vérifier!  
  
_Tu es... Vanyel Ashkevron?!  
  
_Bien! C'est exact! Je suis Vanyel, c'est vrai. Maintenant, ne m'interrompe pas. J'ai besoin de te parler franchement et sérieusement, petite Coeurouvert!  
  
Son bras qui s'était levé gracieusement en un mouvement fluide son poignet, se rabaissa. Mes lèvres se refermèrent.  
  
_Bien. Je suis désolé. Coeurouvert est Beautéeor sont tes noms donnés par ton peuple. Coeurouvert est celui de ton enfance. Beautéeor celui de ton passage à l'âge adulte, donné par ton peuple il y a quatre jours. On te l'a donné sans te dire d'où il provenait. Les Shin'a'in n'ont pas l'habitude de donner un second prénom et tu le sais. Donc moi je vais t'expliquer. Tu te souviens du Frère du Faucon qui est venu il y a cinq jours. (J'hochais la tête, faute de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Quelques coïncidences prenaient un sens d'un seul coup...) C'est lui qui a décidé de ce nom à ta place. Il a écouté l'histoire de ta vie et t'a baptisé en conséquence, en accord avec ton existence et ton caractère.  
  
Je me mis à rougir. Sa vie était un peu frivole, elle le reconnaissait. Mais que quelqu'un est le culot de me le dire était un peu déstabilisant. Et qui plus est je ne pouvais pas riposter, avec mes lèvres fermées. Enfin... Je ne l'aurais pas fait même si j'avais pu. Vanyel Ashkevron était beaucoup trop intimidant. Sa prestance était énorme. On se sentait si petit face à lui. Le pire était qu'on se rendait compte qu'il ne le faisait pas consciement.  
  
Pour Coeurouvert, s'en était trop! Elle avait besoin de parler, de bouger, de s'exprimer de n'importe quel façon.  
  
Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Vanyel relâcha les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
_C'était moi qui les avait envoyé. Bientôt ton éveil commencera, et tu deviendra le Héraut le plus fort que Valdemar et même cette terre, ait pu porter. Même moi je ne suis rien face à tes pouvoirs. Ils sont bien trop puissants. Et par ma lignée tu les as tous reçu. J'en suis désolée. "Un grand périple entraîne souvent de grandes pertes", diraient ton peuple adoptif.  
  
Vanyel? Lignée? Valdemar? Héraut? Non! Trop! Je n'en peux plus! Stop! Arrêtez ce rêve qui me paraît bien trop réel! Je n'en peux plus!  
  
_Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Mais on ne passe pas au travers de son destin. (Une ombre passa sur son visage pendant à peine une seconde). J'ai essayé. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Quand le destin choisit, rien ne peut le contrer. Tu vas t'éveillé à la magie ce matin...  
  
C'est atroce! Comment un rêve peut-il me faire cet effet là? Je veux me réveillé! Arrêter ce cauchemar qui me fait de plus en plus mal...  
  
_Coeurouvert... Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis tellement désolé. Je serais toujours au fond de toi quand tu m'appelleras, quand tu auras besoin de mon aide...  
  
Par la Déesse! C'est bien trop réel! Je le sais que c'est vérité, pourtant! Mais une partie de moi a bien trop peur de reconnaître. Peur du futur, de cet avenir incertain. Trop d'informations me sont donné. Il me faut plus de temps que cela pour les assimilés.  
  
_Vanyel. Tiens? Ma voix est revenu? Merci Van'! Eh? Van'? Comment j'arrive à te connaître ainsi?! A te connaître... sans te connaître!  
  
_C'est moi. Tu assimiles tout ce que je veux bien te donner, en temps et en heure. Maintenant, laisse-moi te mettre en garde. Ce matin tu vas te réveillé, et... la magie coulera en toi. Je te préviens, petite Coeurouvert, tu vas souffrir. Atrocement et longtemps. Je ne pourrais rien faire. Tes pouvoirs sont bien trop grands pour moi. Stefen ne pourra pas faire grand-chose non plus... Tu seras seule. Nous te parlerons, nous te conseillerons, mais nous ne pourrons pas faire plus pour toi, mon enfant.  
  
_Nous? Stefen? Que va-t-il m'arriver Van'? Tu me fais peur...  
  
La panique s'emparait de moi. Ma voix était presque hystérique, je le sentais, le ton montant incroyablement dans les aigus.  
  
_Stefen est mon shay'kreth'ashke. Il était le meilleur Barde que Valdemar est connu. Et personne encore n'a eut le Don dont il avait hérité. Et pour ce qui est de ton éveil... Ce sera comme moi. En pire, bien que mes Dons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Si ta force de caractère n'est pas assez forte, tu mourras... de l'intérieur.  
  
Par la Déesse! Par la Déesse! Par la Déesse! Non! Pas sa! J'ai bien trop peur! Van'! J'ai peur! Je ne réussirais pas! Je vais échouer...  
  
_Je ne suis qu'une vie, dans un monde si vaste...  
  
_Tu es une vie, oui, la plus importante pour sauver ce monde! Valdemar a besoin de toi! Tu deviendras un grand Héraut! Plus fort que moi! Tu apprendras de qui tu tiens tant ce pouvoir. Tu apprendras ma vie.  
  
_Van'! J'ai peur! J'ai vraiment peur! Tu resteras avec moi?  
  
J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours à cet instant. L'envie d'une présence près de moi dans un moment pareil, sûrement.  
  
_Et qui sont ces Hérauts dont tu parles? Tu en faisais parti?  
  
_Oui j'en faisais parti. Les Hérauts sont des personnes qui défendent la justice, la paix et l'amour de leur pays, Valdemar. Ils se battent pour leur pays! Tu deviendras un Héraut! Ils te formeront après MA formation. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de te laisser entraîner par eux. Ils sont bien trop... pâles, face à toi. Mais lorsque ta formation sera finit, tu devras leur faire une confiance absolue. Avec le temps les Hérauts deviendront une famille pour toi, tu n'auras aucun mal, ma petite Coeurouvert.  
  
_Je... Je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Oui, pas le choix. J'étais obligée de l'écouter. Oui, obliger.  
  
_ Van'... Montre-moi ton vrai visage. Je l'ai vue de loin pendant le rêve, je voudrais le voir de près maintenant...  
  
_Tu sais... je n'ai pas le même que celui de mon rêve. Je parais beaucoup plus jeune maintenant.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave! Je veux te voir!  
  
_Bien...  
  
Vanyel Ashkevron s'avança vers moi. La brume qui l'enveloppait jusqu'alors, se dissipa. Laissant ce dévoiler un jeune homme d'une beauté si pure, si rare! Oui, Vanyel était vraiment beau! Tiens? Ces yeux! Ces yeux si bleus... Ses cheveux moitié noir aile de corbeau, moitié blanc comme neige...  
  
_Tu es... indéfinissable! Beau, blanc, noir... On ne sait pas...  
  
_Mes cheveux étaient noirs, à l'origine. Comme le sont les tiens, ma petite. Normal, tu es de ma lignée. La plus forte. Par contre tes yeux... Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Ils ont eu tellement de mélange que, je suppose, ils se sont imprégnés de tous. Des yeux améthyste. Je me demande si ils changeront avec la magie, comme vont changés tes cheveux.  
  
_Les cheveux et les yeux changent de couleurs avec la magie? Ce n'est pas le premier Don avec lequel je vais devoir m'éveiller ce matin?  
  
Je m'étonnais moi-même de la légèreté avec laquelle je venais de parler. Ma peur avait disparût. C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'entendis cette musique, si douce, si apaisante. Elle me faisait tout oublier, tout ce qui me faisait peur, tout ce qui me faisait frémir.  
  
_Bonjour Coeurouvert, dit une voix.  
  
_Stefen? Je demandais, incertaine mais sachant que c'était lui.  
  
_Oui! J'apaise ta peur. Si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferais sans hésiter, petite.  
  
_Non. Sa me fait du bien. Je me sens plus à l'aise. Je récupère des forces insoupçonnés!  
  
Un petit rire échappa de l'ombre dans la brume, de Stefen. Il s'avança, rejoignant son ashke. Ashke? Vanyel!  
  
_Désolé, Coeurouvert. Je ne contrôle pas vraiment. Stefen joue pour toi, profites-en car bientôt tu vas te réveillé. Et ton périple commencera.  
  
Mon c?ur se noua malgré la douce torpeur que produisait le son de l'instrument de Stefen. Bientôt... Le réveil. L'éveil!  
  
La magie.  
  
_Que vais-je faire avec cette magie?  
  
_Tu vas apprendre à la contrôler. Ton Don est si grand, si développé que tu pourrais détruire un pays entier! Et sa ce n'est qu'une idée. Je pense sincèrement que tu peux faire bien plus.  
  
_Bien plus que détruire un pays?!  
  
Ma voix atteignit un sommet insoupçonné d'hystérie. Détruire un pays? Rien que sa! Déesse!!  
  
D'un seul coup, la vie autour de moi se mouvait. Tout bougeait, d'image en image.  
  
_L'éveil! Bonne Déesse! Protégez ma petite Coeurouvert!  
  
J'entends à peine ce qu'il me dit..."  
  
_Coeurouvert! Debout! C'est l'heure!  
  
Cette voix! Mère... Ma Déesse! L'éveil!  
  
Comme si le Don Héraldique n'avait attendu que cette simple pensée pour apparaître, un déferlement de douleur, comme un raz de marée, me submergea.  
  
La douleur! C'étai atroce!  
  
'Déesse des Shin'a'in! Je t'en pris aide-moi! J'ai mal!'  
  
C'était horrible. Tout mes membres engourdis par un froid de douleur intense. Ma bouche asséché en quelques secondes à peine, mes sens à vifs. Rien ne m'aidaient, je n'avais rien sur quoi m'appuyer, rien ni personne sur qui m'apaiser...  
  
La présence de ma mère s'interposa. Une personne sur qui tout envoyer. Me débarrasser de cette douleur. Même mourir vaudrait mieux que supporter ça!  
  
Je souris à ma pensée. Me débarrasser de cette douleur. Ma mère ferait un très bon porteur!  
  
_Coeur! Ne fais pas sa! Surtout pas! Ta mère a le droit à la vie! Elle ne pourra pas même supporter le quart du quart de ce que tu surmontes maintenant! Laisse la puissance déferlé! Ne te contracte pas! La douleur sera encore plus intense mais moins longue. Je t'en prie!  
  
Vanyel! Oui, il avait promis! Il avait tenu sa promesse.  
  
Une douce musique atteint mon fort intérieur. Stefen! Lui aussi était là! Sa musique était puissante! Je le savais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais pourtant, la douleur restait. Une douleur d'une telle intensité!  
  
'Mourir! Je préfère mourir! Tue-moi, Vanyel! Je souffre trop! Je ne supporte pas! J'ai beau laissé tout déferler dans mon corps, c'est horrible.  
  
J'entendis le son d'une voix près de moi:  
  
_L'éveil! Ma Déesse! Restez près de ma petite fille! Je prierais pour vous toute ma vie, mais laissez-la vivre! J'ai promis de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à son éveil! Mais même maintenant je voudrais la garder! Laissez-la vivre!  
  
Ma mère, Maïsla, priait pour moi. J'en aurais pleurée si la douleur m'empêchait un seul geste! Mes pensées commençaient à avoir du mal à rester cohérentes.  
  
Puis la souffrance diminua. Peu à peu elle s'atténua. Mon corps était extrêmement douloureux. Je ne ressentais rien, mais j'avais mal. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme si on m'avait cloué au sol... Non sur mon lit! Je le savais. Mais j'avais tellement mal que j'avais l'impression d'être sur un sol dur.  
  
Ma vue brouillé, revint peu à peu, me laissant voir la petite troupe de ce qu'était mon village Shin'a'in. Oui, tout le monde était présent. Un sourire tremblotant s'échappa de mes lèvres... vite suivi d'un cri de douleur.  
  
Je ne pouvais plus supporter! C'était atroce. Mon corps me répondais à peine. Refusant aucun mouvement à part le déplacement de mes yeux dans leurs orbites et de mes lèvres, à peine! Et rien que ces mouvements me laissaient sans force et me faisait atrocement mal.  
  
_Coeurouvert... Tu es vivante! Nous avons eu si peur, me dit Jénil, le chef. Nous avons été prévenu, mais c'était vraiment horrible, les cris que tu poussais. Et te voir ainsi...  
  
Sa sollicitude me toucha. Jénil était un chef que peu e Shin'a'in avait le privilège d'avoir. Bon et sans hésitations, aux moments stratégiques. Sans répliques face aux voleurs et autres, et chaleureux vers les plus démunis. Ainsi, la richesse et la pauvreté était inconnu ici. J'en avais simplement entendu parler.  
  
_Bien ma petite. Ta première épreuve est passée. Tu as survécu et vaincu! Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses.  
  
_Coeurouvert, Flammechant k'Treyva est resté. Il va t'apporter des soins et parler avec toi. Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup de chose à te dire.  
  
Les gens du village s'écartèrent pour laisser passé un homme. En le regardant ainsi, on se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir. Ses cheveux totalement blancs, ses yeux bleus... Magie! Il utilisait la magie!  
  
_Bonjour jeune fille, dit-il.  
  
Déjà les autres personnes sortaient. Ma mère me pressa la main puis sortit à son tour. J'avais à peine sentie cette pression affectueuse...  
  
Mon regard se tourna vers le Frère du Faucon. Ieux, décidais-je. Oui, sa magie était redoutable. Mais je savais que face à moi, il ne représentait pas grand-chose. Cette pensée m'effraya.  
  
_Tu es vraiment forte. Rien qu'être à tes côtés me donne mal à la tête. Et de penser que tu es au plus bas m'est difficile. Jamais je n'ai imaginer que Vanyel Ashkevron engendrerait plus fort que moi, kechena.  
  
_Kechena... Vanyel me dit que c'est ami ou frère la traduction.  
  
_Vanyel?! Tu rêves ma petite. L'épreuve que tu as subi était très forte. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas pour responsable.  
  
_Elle ne rêve pas Flammechant. Ecoute ton coeur...  
  
_Par la Déesse!! Bon... je m'avoues vaincu, c'est d'accord...  
  
_Je l'ai entendu aussi.  
  
Je me rendis compte à cet instant, de la facilité avec laquelle je parlais.  
  
Stefen se concentre sur ta bouche. Il essaie de t'éviter de t'épuiser en parlant. Par contre, le reste de ton corps est vraiment en bouillis. Pire que moi!  
  
_Vanyel, veux-tu nous laisser discuter?  
  
Vanyel eut un petit rire puis disparût dans le coin de mon esprit où il s'était installé.  
  
_Bien. Nous serons plus tranquilles. Vanyel ne m'avait parlé qu'une fois dans ma vie; le moment où j'allais faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie: devenir immortel pour trouver l'âme soeur. Errer monstrueuse! Il m'a remit sur le droit chemin, et m'a ramené vers mon compagnon, An'desha. J'avais failli le perdre, et il m'est revenu lorsque je commençai à être plus "vivable" Sa a été dur! Mais je ne regrette rien! Rien de rien!  
  
J'écoutais l'histoire, fascinée malgré moi. Mais Flammechant me ramena d'un seul coup à la raison! Et sa voix devenu lointaine et rêveuse pendant son cours récit, reprit la douceur métallique qui lui était propre.  
  
_Bien, premièrement je vais te donner une potion horrible à boire. Il te fera de l'effet en une heure. On discutera de Vanyel. Je crois que j'ai pleins de choses à t'apprendre, petite.  
  
Je voulus hocher la tête, mais une terrible douleur s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Je laissais échapper un cri de douleur.  
  
_Oui. Je vois. Ton corps n'est ni endurant, ni sportif. Il n'a jamais été employé à la magie, même inconsciemment. Ca va être dur...  
  
Et Flammechant commença à me faire ingurgiter les poisons-anti douleurs. Infecte! Mais le temps passa vite en compagnie de cet être qui avait beaucoup vécu. Il était à présent âgé de quatre-vingt dix huit ans. Rien ne le laissait penser, sauf sa magie devenue si blanche par le temps et l'expérience.  
  
Voila voila!! Ma première fic sur Valdemar et la première fic tout court sur Valdemar. Ce premier chapitre est un peu bourru mais je pense que la suite le sera moins. Je vous félicite si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à la fin, par ce que je le trouve lourd ce chap.! M'enfin c'est le premier! Bisous à tous en espérant qu'il y est plus d'un fan de Valdemar présent sur ff.net! Lol!  
  
Ima 


End file.
